


Subtle

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday!, Lewff, Post-Pacifist Route (spoilers), Ridiculous marriage proposal, Sex in questionable places, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: Sometimes, things can get too overwhelming. And there's one stress-reliever that both Undyne and Alphys agree on - even if the place and time is somewhat... questionable.Purely self-indulgent lewff!HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GLAVENUS!





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glavenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/gifts).



> Written for Glavenus (albeit two days late) for his birthday, mostly because he's awesome, but also because he's tireless with encouragement and is always ready to support me. This is the least I can do for ya, dude!

The first time it happened, they both promised it would be the last time.

Oh, not because they didn't enjoy it. On the contrary, when all was said and done, they both found themselves rather adoring what had just happened. But they both agreed that it probably wasn't something they would continue, based on how difficult it could be.

But that didn't last. Not even close.

It started, of all things, at the school.

* * *

Toriel was lecturing Undyne, Alphys saw. She hovered in the doorway to the gym, having come by as usual to pick Undyne up so that they could walk home, together. Since, by now, they were living together, this added an extra little layer to how nice it felt to be there: since the barrier broke, not only had monsters come a long way - but so had Alphys's relationship with Undyne.

But now, hearing that lecturing tone, Alphys hesitated. She didn't want to interrupt, but at the same time, she felt guilty just standing there and listening. Maybe she could rescue Undyne, somehow, by just showing up? Of course, it was likely that such a thing wouldn't deter Toriel, or worse - Toriel would ask Alphys to leave.

 _But then again,_ Alphys thought, her eyes falling on Undyne and seeing how miserable she looked. _Maybe a bit of humiliation is worth it, if it means ending this._

So she slipped in and called out, "Hey!" in a slightly wavering but no less loud voice. Both Toriel and Undyne started in surprise, but only Undyne lit up once she saw who it was. Toriel sighed and placed her hands on her hips, giving the doctor a long-suffering glance.

"Don't think I'm done talking to you about this, Undyne," she said sharply, especially when she saw Undyne grin. "You can't hide behind Alphys forever!"

When she turned on her heel and stormed out of the gym, Undyne's smile faded and she sighed, sagging a little. Alphys peered up at her and took one of her hands - something that brought a small smile back onto Undyne's face.

"What happened?" Alphys asked her gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Undyne replied, though she didn't sound it. She squeezed Alphys's hand tight. "It's just, some of the parents are complaining about me, and Toriel's getting sick of it."

"Complaining about you?" Alphys echoed. "What do you mean? Why would they complain about you?"

"They think I'm too mean," Undyne answered. "I'm _not_ mean! I'm just... I have expectations! And I expect students of mine to meet them!"

Alphys made a face. "The human parents, I'm assuming?"

Undyne grinned at her. "Yep."

"Then forget about it, Undyne," Alphys answered, still making that face - one that Undyne found adorable. "They're just not used to having a monster for a teacher. If they want to transfer, let them." She paused. "Why did Toriel make that comment about hiding behind me?"

Undyne suddenly blushed, surprising Alphys. "Uh," she answered, scratching at her cheek. "It was something... about something else... and I thought it would mean that the parents would back off, but they haven't yet, so she said that..."

"But could you say that would possibly involve me and placating parents?" Alphys wondered, genuinely confused, now.

"I dunno," Undyne lied, desperate to be off the subject. She looked down at Alphys, who met her gaze and smiled, her tail wagging slightly. It was something Alphys couldn't help, that wagging; she said it happened before she even realised it, and usually when she was excited about something. Since they had no plans for the evening yet, Undyne was happy to conclude that the wag was for her, and she felt her face warm up again - but for a different reason.

"Well, anyway," Alphys concluded, smiling up at Undyne again. "What would you like to do? Want to pick up food on the way home, or just crash and make something?"

Undyne was holding her hand tight, she noticed, and her hand was rather... warm. She blinked, peering up at her, and saw that Undyne's face was pink - and she was grinning in a way that Alphys, by now, knew very well, indeed.

"O-or," Alphys added quickly, shifting closer, something that made Undyne grin wider. "We c-could just go r-right home, and..."

"Hm..." Undyne replied, looking around for a moment before tugging on Alphys's hand to pull her closer. Alphys did so, her hands going up to her shoulders, and Undyne couldn't resist her, anymore - she leaned down and kissed her, hard, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her tight. Alphys squeaked against her lips, but her fingers suddenly dug into her shoulders, and was soon not only kissing Undyne back, but deepening it, sending Undyne's heart racing.

"Here?" Undyne whispered between kisses suddenly, surprising them both. Alphys opened her eyes, but her hands tightened around her shoulders - and one of her legs soon slipped up to hook around one of Undyne's hips. When she nodded, her eyes blazing and her smile mischievous, Undyne was immediately hers, that look, alone sending her brain packing.

Undyne grabbed hold of her and moved backwards, aiming them both towards the changeroom doors and crashing into them without a flinch. Alphys clung to her, but didn't stumble, nor did she stop kissing her - which only made Undyne clumsier, but neither cared.

"There, there!" Alphys said quickly, pointing to one of the benches. The room itself was cleared out and clean, as it was the end of the day and there were no extracurricular events planned. The bench Alphys pointed to was one of many, used to change between classes, but both knew it would have a far better use, now. Undyne shifted backwards, then sat down on it, and Alphys in turn sat down in her lap, something that had Undyne groaning and tugging at her coat desperately.

From there, it was frantic. Neither knew what had gotten into them at that moment, save for the fact that it was clearly each other and that it couldn't wait. They only managed to get their pants and underwear off before they were at it, Undyne leaning back on the bench with her legs entwined with Alphys's, who was already clinging to her hard and moving. They kissed, and that made it all the more wonderful, and in that single, brainless moment, there was only this.

It didn't last - that was another consequence to rushing like that. It didn't take long for Alphys to lose control, though she did try to be as quiet as possible. Undyne never liked that, and pulled her closer to make her louder - something that worked, true, but something that also had Undyne following Alphys in that loss, not long after.

For a moment, they clung to each other, in a small daze. Undyne was still sitting up, though her arms were shaking, and Alphys felt pain in her knees from where she'd had to balance on the bench. But they didn't move for that moment, catching their breaths.

"Shit," Undyne then whispered. Alphys looked up at her, and found that she was blushing, looking both shy and... almost proud? "That was... damn."

"Bad?" Alphys wondered nervously, always her default. "I-I mean, we kinda... rushed, and it's not exactly a r-romantic place, b-but--,"

"No, Alphy," Undyne laughed, a sound that had Alphys relaxing right away. "It was anything but bad. I... _really_ liked that."

Alphys blinked up at her, then reached up and brushed the hair from her face. "What did you like?" she asked, curious above all else.

Undyne blushed deeper, her laugh a little nervous. "Come on, Alphy," she replied, scratching at her cheek.

"No," Alphys replied. "You cornered me in a school changeroom. I think I should know what you liked about it."

Undyne laughed at that. "Well, what did _you_ like?" she countered.

Alphys blinked again in surprise, before she, too, went red. "Er, well," she stammered, her hands slipping down from Undyne's face to upon her shoulders. "I, uh..." Her voice went soft. "I liked how... how you wanted me. I-I liked how you looked at me, like th-there wasn't anything else in the world, b-but me. I-I liked..." She bit her lip, then looked away quickly. "Your sounds."

Undyne peered at her, but she refused to look back up. "Explain," Undyne demanded.

"You..." Alphys sighed, her voice tiny, now. "You make... really nice sounds, Undyne... when you... w-want me."

"Sounds," Undyne echoed. The idea was so weird to her - until she thought about it for a moment. Did she not want Alphys to make louder sounds, too? Even when she knew it probably wasn't the best of ideas in so public a place?

"Uh," she added, understanding immediately. "Yeah. I get you."

"This was nice," Alphys concluded, looking up at last to nuzzle Undyne's cheek, something that made her smile and return the gesture. "But... we should probably head home, now."

Undyne laughed. It was exactly what happened, and they went home and had a great supper after.

But neither one forgot it - nor did they forget the feelings that came along with it.

* * *

It happened again at probably the worst moment: Frisk was having a hard time in front of the City Council, and it, in turn, was clearly making Alphys anxious. She didn't do well when it came to people yelling - especially people who yelled more than once and over each other, which happened a lot in politics. Frisk refused to back down, which in turn increased the yelling. And that, in turn, increased the pressure of Alphys's hand upon Undyne's, as well as the amount of shaking she was forced to put up with.

Undyne hated it. Why couldn't politicians be mature adults and _not_ yell at each other? She felt like she was at an assembly for overly-excited teenagers, and that Frisk, in their young age, was the only mature one. The fact that Alphys was trying so hard to brave through it only added to Undyne's frustration. She knew Alphys did it for Frisk, and did it to make sure Frisk knew that they had her support no matter what, but Undyne hated it.

"Hey," Undyne whispered to her, after there was a loud clap of shouting and Alphys actually flinched and lowered her head. "Need a break?"

"O-oh," Alphys murmured, her hand clutching Undyne's so tight it shook, too. "I-I don't think I sh-should, Frisk--,"

"--has their parents and the others to support them," Undyne answered, her voice a little sharp. "Come on. Pretend we both need to pee, okay?"

Alphys looked up at her gratefully, then nodded. Together, they stood up and made their awkward way out of the room. The only ones who noticed them leaving were Asgore and Toriel, but one look at Alphys was all the explanation they needed, and they said nothing.

Once in the hallway, Alphys leaned against the closest wall and closed her eyes, catching her breath. Undyne kept hold of her hand, and soon, the shaking stopped.

"Sorry," Alphys whispered, her eyes still closed. Her other hand was pressed against the wall, as though it was the only thing keeping her standing.

"it's okay," Undyne answered honestly, because suddenly she had an idea, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. "Hey, did you want to go back right away?"

Alphys shook her head, shuddering a little. "No," she admitted. "N-not yet. I'm nowhere near relaxed enough for that." Undyne looked at her with a grin, and Alphys was suddenly confused, though admittedly she was also a little intrigued. "What were you thinking about?" she added, surprised to feel a sudden bubble of excitement form in her belly.

"So, okay," Undyne moved close to her to whisper. "This building has a lot of empty rooms when there are meetings, right?" When Alphys nodded, Undyne's eye sparked. "Well, let's make _use_ of one of them!"

Alphys was puzzled for a moment, until she caught that glint in her girlfriend's eye, and she felt her mouth go dry. "W-wait, you want to...? _Here?!"_

Undyne nodded, her grin practically feral, now. "Why not? It'll be fun, and a great distraction, don't you think?" She leaned closer, and suddenly Alphys couldn't really think too well. This was made especially worse when Undyne leaned down and very slowly licked the curve of her neck with the tip of her tongue, sending a different kind of shudder through her. She nodded, her hands reaching up to grab hold of Undyne, suddenly unable to think of anything else.

"Let's go," Undyne concluded, grabbing her hand tight and pulling her down the hallway. They kept quiet, lest anyone get alarmed by their being there, but by the time they'd found a room that seemed perfect, they'd met with no one. Encouraged, they dove into the room and locked it, then moved to shutter the blinds and keep the lights off.

The room itself was a small meeting room, housing a single long and rectangular table that was rimmed with chairs. Alphys and Undyne looked at each other, then at the table, before they both grinned and reached for each other, kissing the moment they were close enough. Undyne grabbed Alphys and lifted her up, and Alphys hooked her legs around her waist and held onto her tight, her tongue already out and pushing against Undyne's. It was a gesture that made her knees weaken, but Alphys didn't let up, instead encouraged by this. With a grunt, Alphys suddenly found herself sitting on the table - but that didn't last. Undyne pushed her down onto her back, then moved up onto the table with her, pressing down and pinning her onto it as she kissed Alphys hard, her hands roaming over her body in such a way that Alphys could barely breathe.

Alphys had managed to shove a hand down and beneath Undyne's pants, and was about to slip her fingers between her legs, when they suddenly heard voices. With a jolt, they both got up and slipped off the table, panicking for several moments before Alphys grabbed Undyne and pulled her beneath the table. They cuddled close, their hearts racing, each covering the other's mouth with one hand while they listened.

The voices went past the door and back down the hallway, before they soon went silent. Alphys stared at Undyne, who was staring back. They were both breathless, filled with desire and the threat of being caught, and yet the only thing that seemed to matter was the desire. As one, they moved their hands and kissed again, this time staying under the table. Hands went to buttons and zippers, and soon skin touched skin, a relief that had them both sighing from, before there was nothing but the two of them trapped under a table and desperate for each other.

This time, it was longer, as they were both certain that no one would be able to get in thanks to locking it. This time, they were both naked, both eager, and once, they knew, wasn't going to be enough for either of them. They'd forgotten why they were there, or certainly why they shouldn't stay too long, instead focusing on bringing each other pleasure.

By the time they were both spent, they knew at least an hour had passed. There had been moments in which they'd gone silent, afraid that someone was coming, but they didn't stop their bodies, too intent on that, instead going as silent as possible. And by that point, really, neither cared if they got caught, so long as they could finish beforehand. And they did finish - more than once.

After, Alphys was curled up on the floor, breathing hard but grinning. Undyne was wrapped around her like a blanket, in a similar state.

"So," Undyne murmured, kissing Alphys's red cheek. "Feel... better?" Alphys laughed and nodded, shifting so that she could be closer to her. Undyne hugged her tight, smiling happily. "Good," she replied. "Now we have a solution for when you're overwhelmed."

"Undyne!" Alphys giggled. "We can't just leave and have sex anytime I feel stressed out!"

"Why not?" Undyne wondered. "It works, and we're quiet about it. Who cares?"

"The people who work in here, for starters," Alphys replied.

Undyne shrugged. "They'll never know, and if they do, who cares? It's their fault for being loud and scaring you in the first place."

Alphys smiled at her, then leaned close and hugged her tight, one hand reaching up and stroking her hair slowly. "I love you," she murmured.

"Well, that's why I want you to feel the best!" Undyne insisted. "Because I love you, too, duh, and want what's best for you!"

 _"You're_ best for me," Alphys replied easily.

Undyne blushed at that. Of all of things they'd just done, _that_ was what had her blushing like a kid. Because above all things, that was her dream. She wanted what was best for Alphys - and she desperately hoped that she was one of those things.

"Well," Undyne stammered shyly. "I hope so. In any case, we should probably get back, now." She grinned. "Can you walk?"

"Hurrhurr," Alphys answered, rolling her eyes - only to go scarlet when she realised just how weak her knees were.

Undyne laughed, the sound more soothing than a balm could ever be for Alphys, and she already felt stronger.

* * *

"I'm bored," Undyne grumbled.

Alphys looked over at her. They were both on the couch in the Dreemurr's surface house, and admittedly, Alphys was bored, too. It wasn't the Dreemurrs' fault; they were celebrating the anniversary of Toriel and Asgore's reconciliation, and while the two did try to be entertaining, they weren't the best at it, and unfortunately, they had been the first guests to arrive.

"Give them time," Alphys answered tiredly, her cheek on her hand. "When other people come, it'll be better."

Undyne sighed. She didn't think so. Even with Frisk, it was boring, as clearly the two of them were _too_ early, and there were still preparations to make. At the moment, the two were in the kitchen, whisper-fighting over what was the best tea to serve and with which cookies. Alphys was starting to feel antsy about it.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she announced, getting to her feet and disappearing down the hallway before Undyne could even think of protesting. However, the moment she tried to relax, she heard more whispering, so with a sudden glance at the kitchen, she, too, leapt to her feet and followed Alphys.

When Undyne opened the door and closed it quickly behind her, Alphys squeaked and quickly hiked up her pants, startled and panicking about it. Granted, she'd just finished, but still. "Undyne!" she yelped, but Undyne put a finger to her lips and grinned, shaking her head. Without looking, she locked the door, and suddenly Alphys's mind stopped working too well. "U-uh, Undyne..." she tried again, but Undyne shook her head again. She moved to the side of the sink when Alphys washed her hands, but the moment she was done - and about to do up her pants, Undyne stopped her, grabbing her hands away and pulling her close.

Alphys stumbled, but Undyne easily kept her on her feet - especially when the next thing she did was pin Alphys against the opposite wall and kiss her. Alphys squirmed a bit, not sure, still, if this was a good idea, but when Undyne suddenly reached down and pushed her pants back down over her hips, the reasons why were making less sense. She returned the kiss with fervour, her own hands reaching down and undoing Undyne's pants quickly, before shoving those down, herself. They both kicked them aside, before Undyne slipped her hands down and grabbed Alphys behind her knees. She squeaked against her lips, but the moment Undyne had her off of her feet, her arms were around Undyne's neck, and Undyne growled softly, deep from her throat.

Undyne then shifted, pressing one knee against the wall and between Alphys's legs, moving one of Alphys's thighs between her own. Alphys moved herself forward, her breath hitching a little from how good the friction felt, and for a moment, they paused, eyes locked and breaths short. Then, Undyne's eye sparked, and she hissed out, "Move."

Clinging onto Undyne, Alphys moved, shifting her hips slowly and moving herself along Undyne's warm, smooth thigh. Though she still wore her underwear, she could still _feel,_ and what she felt was wonderful. She made a soft noise, her eyes fluttering closed, and Undyne pushed closer, biting her own lip from how good it felt for her. Soon, they moved together, Undyne pushing Alphys hard against the wall while Alphys grinded against Undyne, her thighs tight around her own.

"Harder," Alphys whispered, her tone pleading. Undyne looked up at her, finding her head tilted back and against the wall, her eyes shut tight, but she was grinning, completely lost in it. Undyne grinned in return, shifted closer, and pushed Alphys even harder against the wall, bringing a gasp up from her - one that turned into a soft moan when Undyne moved faster and harder against her.

Suddenly, Undyne's ears twitched, and she slowed, quickly reaching up with one hand and covering Alphys's mouth - just in time, as Alphys was about to cry out, judging by the puff of air that immediately hit Undyne's palm.

Then, there was a knock at the door, followed by a soft voice calling, "Ladies, are you alright? Tea's ready."

Alphys winced but pushed closer, trying to urge Undyne to go faster, but Undyne couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't be able to speak, and she needed to.

"We-we're fine," she got out, her voice clear but a little strained. "One... one of my buttons fell off of my... shirt, and Alphy's helping me... sew it back on. It'll be a second. It..." Her eye closed, and she growled out, "It's very frustrating!"

"Alright. Let me know if you can't do it, as I have no problem doing it for you, okay?"

"S-sounds good, th-thanks," Undyne agreed, gritting her teeth.

"See you soon."

(Once back in the living room, Toriel stopped in front of Asgore's chair, where he said waiting expectantly. She sighed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her coin purse, counting out five pieces of gold. Asgore both blushed and grinned, holding up his hand to take them.)

Undyne listened very hard for a moment, making sure that she heard Toriel not only leave the door, but also move down the hallway, before she pulled her hand away and covered Alphys's lips with her own, going back to that quick and frenzied pace. Alphys moaned again, her claws digging into Undyne's back, and Undyne felt herself almost do the same, instead barely making it sound like a hiccup.

"I'm... I'm...!" Alphys got out, her voice choked. Undyne covered her mouth with her hand again, nodding, before she gritted her teeth and buried her face into Alphys's shoulder, a small whimper escaping her. Alphys writhed against her, the sounds she made barely restrained but still hitting Undyne deep, and in moments, she was tumbling after her, stumbling against her and crying out her name, trying to keep her balance lest they both fell to the floor.

She managed it, luckily, and they both panted, trembling hard and holding onto each other tight, knowing if either one of them let go, they'd never get up again.

 _"Fuck,"_ Undyne whispered, finding it the only word she could come to that conveyed her emotions.

"Th-that was..." Alphys swallowed, her voice hoarse. "That was amazing... that was amazing, Undyne..."

Undyne smiled at her, and their eyes met. Undyne searched Alphys's face, seeing so much there, things she knew had been there all along, but finding more that had only appeared after they started being together. She adored that face, adored every single line and spot and wrinkle, and staring into it only made those feelings intensify.

"I dunno what's gotten into me lately," Alphys went on, her face going red. She reached up with one hand and touched Undyne's cheek, something Undyne closed her eye to and smiled wider, which in turn had Alphys's heart racing. "I just... you're incredible, Undyne."

Undyne knew what had gotten into _her,_ but she knew this wasn't the time or the place, so for the hundredth time, she bit it back.

Alphys noticed, however, and peered at her closely. "What is it?" she wondered. "Is something wrong?"

Undyne bit her lip, then shook her head. She also, however, very gently moved away, setting Alphys back down onto her feet. Alphys wobbled a little before she got her balance. Undyne smiled at her, but then reached for her pants, grabbing them and pulling them on quickly, her moves jerky. Alphys swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, but she did the same, unsure of what else to do and suddenly very afraid for that reason.

When they were both dressed, Undyne looked away, and Alphys felt that fear increase. "Undyne, what did I do wrong?" she asked helplessly. "Wasn't it...? Didn't you...? Wasn't what just happened nice?"

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, her voice very soft. She slipped one hand into her pocket, and she sighed. "There's something wrong, Alphy."

Alphys nodded, not moving from her spot, though she truly did want to go to Undyne's side. "Wh-what did I do?"

"Alphy, you didn't do anything wrong," Undyne answered, looking over at her at last. Alphys looked terrified, and she immediately felt bad. She closed the distance between them, pulling her hand out of her pocket without thinking, placing both hands on Alphys's shoulders. "I promise, you did nothing--,"

Alphys was staring at her hand, her eyes wide. Undyne was confused for a moment, until she realised that that hand was full. She jerked back, putting it behind her back and coughing, looking away, but Alphys continued to stare, her mouth open slightly.

"What was that?" she whispered.

Undyne sagged a little. This was not the way she imagined it. Everything about this was wrong. It wasn't cute, or romantic, or even remotely appropriate.

But then she looked into Alphys's eyes, and something within her opened up. She realised, with that look, that this was the only place, the only time. And therefore, it was perfect.

Undyne grinned, sank down onto her knees in front of Alphys, and held her hand up - using the other to open the box within it. Nestled in velvet was a ring, a silver band shaped into the Irish claddagh, the stone something Undyne couldn't remember the name of but loved, because it changed colours whenever the light hit it. Alphys stared at it, first going pale, then going scarlet, her whole body shaking.

"No," she whispered. "No, you're not."

Undyne nodded, holding her hands up higher. "Yup, I am," she replied cheerfully.

"No!" Alphys insisted, her eyes filling.

"Yup," Undyne answered. "Alphy, my love, will you marry me, please?"

Alphys covered her face and burst into tears. They weren't soft tears, but loud, shocked tears. For a moment, Undyne wondered if she'd screwed up - until Alphys suddenly lunged for her and hugged onto her tight, burying her wet face into her shoulder. She then laughed, before sobbing again, her claws digging into Undyne's back again - but for a completely different reason.

"Please?" Undyne repeated, unsure if this was a yes or a regretful no. Alphys laughed again, nodding, and Undyne, for a moment, felt light-headed, as if she hadn't had enough to eat.

"Yes?" she murmured to Alphys, and Alphys opened her eyes and nodded again, smiling so brightly that her cheeks hurt.

"Y-yes, pl-please," she replied shakily, her lips trembling.

Undyne laughed, this time. She pulled back for a moment, taking the ring out of its box, before tossing the box aside and grabbing Alphys's left hand. Alphys squirmed a little in excitement, biting her lip, and Undyne slipped the ring on her ring finger, thrilled that it fit. Alphys sobbed again, staring at her hand, then staring up at Undyne.

"I w-want to get you one," she blurted out.

Undyne blushed, then grinned. She reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace, one that Alphys hadn't seen before: a silver one, with a silver pendant made in the shape of a claddagh within a circle, the centre stone identical to the one in Alphys's ring. "I, uh, got them at the same time," she admitted shyly.

Another knock at the door scared them both, and they stared at it from their place on the floor of the bathroom, both kneeling in front of each other and holding hands.

"Ladies?" It was Asgore, this time. "Are you alright? It sounds like you're crying."

"Yep!" Undyne replied, bouncing to her feet. Alphys grabbed her hand and did the same, and Undyne opened the door, startling Asgore into looking away from it, just in case. "Guess what?"

Asgore looked back at them, clearly bemused. "Must I?" he wondered.

"Nope!" Undyne replied. She grabbed Alphys's hand and held it up, showing off the ring, and Asgore suddenly forgot everything else prior to seeing it. His eyes widened, and he stared at the ring, then at Alphys, then finally at Undyne. He bit his lip, then grabbed them both into a fierce hug, making them both laugh in delight.

* * *

 

This didn't put an end to their impulsive, inopportune romps. If anything, it only increased them, their desire for each other only sweetening over time. But, by far, those were the most memorable.

**\--THE END--**


End file.
